Knife Fight
by Hacete Girl
Summary: The most unthinkable thing happens after Lamina Pavo runs away from her Monster foster mother with her younger brother, Gladious. She finds out that they are not only Demigods, But some of the least logical children ever. Read and find out why the quiet girl, Lamina becomes the most fierce demi-god ever. Original characters from PJO and HOO series plus, ofc, my own.
1. 1 My monster foster mother

_**Hi, so this is my first story, please leave a review. See ya 'round. ^-^ **_

* * *

><p>Ever morning I woke up in my fathers house, I got sick and threw up since I turned ten. My step-mother said it was because my room was never clean enough and the house was moldy. She kept promising that she would take me and my little brother away from my father and give us a good home where we wouldnt get sick, but she never could. When I turned eleven, my step-mother, Carla Sanchez-Pavo was murdered. My father was the main suspect in the investigation and my brother and I were places in foster care. Our first new family treated us like aliens, and the others were only worse, so by the next year, my brother Gladious and I had finally landed a good home, but I was twelve and weird things were happening at school. This guy had fallowed me from my last school. He wasn't exactly a friend, but he was nice. He was a grade behind me, but we had gym class together at our new school.<p>

One day I came home from school and Gladious was sitting in front of the house with a backpack and coat. He was ten years old then, so I was supprised that he was home already. "What do you think you're doing here, De?" He looked scared and confused, but pointed inside. The front door was open and I could hear lots of noise coming from inside suddenly. I told Gladious to stay there and I rushed in the house to find the front rooms torn to shreds. Quickly, I grabbed on of the fire pokers from by the window where it had been left. The noise was coming from upstairs now. I flew up the stairs and what I saw only shocked me for a second. My foster mother, Jane was standing over the remains of what used to be Gladious and my bunk-bed, except she wasn't normal. Her hair looked like it'd been set on fire and her legs looked mix-matched.

"You're home eraly, Lamina Pavo. Tell me, were's that gift your mother left you?!" Jane lunged at me with speed despite her legs being slightly different langths, although her attack missed its mark and instead of hitting my sholder, she face-planted into the wall next to me. I turned and slamed the fire poker into the back of her head and tried stabbing it in her side, but it didn't penitrate. Jane recovered and tried grabbing me, but I jumpped on top of the demolished beds. She made a grab at me again, but I jumped over her and headed out the door. As I bounded around the corner and down the stairs, running toward the kitchen, I heard Jane shouting at me.

I twisted the buzzer to go off in thirty seconds because thats about how much time I guessed I had grabbed the wooden rolling pin and sprayed it with butter spray, then hid around the corner. I was just in time too, because I heard Jane walk in on her bad legs and ask me something that I didn't hear. The buzzer went off and Jane turned to look at the noise. I jumped out and hit the monster square in the face and the butter spray must have got in her eyes like I planned, because she screamed out in pain. I ran to the living room, miraculously found the car keys, ran outside and pulled Gladious into the car.

"Whats going on, Mina?" Gladious obviously hadn't heard what happened inside. "I thought Jane was taking us back to CPS." I didn't have time to explain. "Change of plans. We're going somewhere else." We peeled away from the drive way and were down the street before Monster Jane came barreling out of the house after me. She screamed something, but I couldn't hear it.


	2. 2 Mystirious Mt Olympus

_**Sorry if anything looked or sounded weird in my first chapter, my tablet was/is acting weird and thats also why I've already put up the next chapter. My tablet wouldn't let me creat a new story, so I had to wait till I could use my pc. Anyways, enjoy the rest, and please review. XD**_

* * *

><p>My brother De screamed at me from the back seat to watch for the other cars, while I was too busy trying to out run the monster of a foster mother we had. I hadn't seen her for almost twenty minutes when I desided that it was time to get some help, so after checking the gas gage, I drove De and myself about two towns over to the Empire state building in New York. I'd heard of finding help in strange places, but I never imagianed fining a half goat half humain guy, who followed me from one school and across two towns. "Reed?! What the hell?"<p>

Reed looked startled, like he hadn't expected me to see him hiding in plain sight. "Lamina? what are you doing here? and who's this kid?"

"Gladious, this is Reed. This is my brother Gladious. Reed, why are you here? my foster mom just turned into a mix-matched chicken and tried tearing my brother and me apart, quite litteraly, too." I told him what had happened since I got home that day. Reed looked amused slightly, but was hiding it.

"So, you're gonna have to come with me then, I know where we can get some help." I didn't know if i could trust him, but i decided to for the time being. Reed wlked strait into the empire state building and over to the building's golden elevator. My brother and I followed him in and he pressed a bottom that suddenly appeared. Gladious almost fell as the elevator quickly rose to the top, and when it seemed like we all would lose our balance, the doors opened. Gladious ran out and puked next to the doors, then followed as Reed lead us around what looked like a hevenly construction site. My mouth must have been open because Reed told me to shut it or I might inhale magic dust. I couldn't help but disbelieve him for a second, but De started coughing a few seconds later. Reed walked us up to the large building that was styled after a greek pavilion.

The gods were a site to see though, We walked in and a man asked for our ID. Reed pulled his hat off and looked at him. The man nodded and we continued in. After that, I don't remember anything...

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, whatchu think about this so far? Please Review.. ^-^<strong>_


	3. 3 Bubbly Cousin, Anybody?

_**Oh, plot twist.. Hows that for a happy halloween? Lose your memory and don't know what happened... oh well, the show goes on. **_

_**Also, my tablet died so now I'm trying to type this on my iPod. YAY for inconvenient devices.**_

_**Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving. **_

* * *

><p>I woke up, knowing exactly who I was. The people around me though, were confused. The young woman standing over me had flowers woven in her golden hair and a beautiful white summer dress on with sandles. She looked to be about my age, or she would at least, if her eyes didn't hold blinding knowledge and weren't glowing. "Lamina Pavo, are you better?" she asked, sounding indifferent. I say up holding my head and my gut, trying not to puke all over the marble and gold floors.<p>

"Yeah, I guess. Who are you?" I had no recollection of girls with glowing eyes in summer dresses being on the top floor of the Empire State Building. the girl giggled and looked over to one of the women in the room, who then nodded to the girl.

"I'm your cousin, silly. My name is Persephone, but I don't know who your parent is, sorry." the bubbly blonde sat down in front of me, crossing her legs and playing with the flowers that fries from where her feet just were. "You almost got killed and it would have been funny to watch, but I wanted to save you instead. My aunt Hera told me I was good." Aside from her glowing eyes, Persephone looked like a normal teenager, but she acted like a five year old. I looked at the woman that Persephone had looked at.

"Excuse me, but why am I here and where is my brother?" The woman had a look of unease pass over her stone cold facial features, the looked amused.

"Dear child, you are here because you are part god, part human. Your brother sustained minimal injury in your get away and lucky for him, he shares your blood." De and I are part god, I thought. I sat quietly, waiting for the woman to continue.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, that's enough for tonight. I'm headed to bed, have a good week everyone. review please... XD<strong>_


	4. 4 Camp WTF?

_**I apologize for not posting in a long while, but I haven't been getting any reviews and i've been busy in my personal life; I'm not sure if I should continue this story...**_

* * *

><p>The goddess told me nothing, but the rest of the Gods and goddesses began telling Reed something that screwed up his face and worried me greatly. I then was escorted out of the room and my questions were all meet with silence. Reed followed a little while later and Gladious was with him. "What the fuck is going one here Reed?" I asked for about the fifteenth time. "My brother and I have been in some horible homes, but not one where our foster mother tries to kill us, and you obviously know something about all of this, so tell me what the hell has really happened."<p>

Reed looked troubled and was staring forward. He sighed and finally answered my questions, "You're dangerous children, your brother and you." I asked why when Reed paused. "Because of who your mother is. You're demigods and it's quite intersting and strangly dangerous how strong your sents are, but thats probably because you've stayed together for so long with out being noticed." I was beyond confused and questioned him more. "No one besideds your mother actually knows who she is, so until they claim you, theres almost no telling."

"What do you mean, 'until she claims us'? Why does whoever she is have to claim us and how does she do that exactly?" I couldn't help but question him more, but of course, I was meet with half answers and criptic mumbling. I was asking so many questions that I hadn't realized that Reed had been dragging Gladious and I along the busy streets of Long Island. "How did we get here?" I finally asked when I looked around.

Reed said nothing, but Gladious surprised me drastically by simply saying one word, "Magic, Lamina." I was about to tell him that there was no such thing as magic, when we were drug up a randon hill in the middle of nowhere and passed by a tall pine tree. I then ate my own words before they could crawl out of my mouth, because the next thing I saw could only be explained by magic. On the way up the hill, I'd seen nothing but trees as far as the eye could see, but as soon as we passed the pine, the trees faded in to what looked like an almost military grade summer camp, what with a wall of fire and the many teenagers marching and running around the place. But what mostly caught my speach was the creatures I saw, centars and cyclopses, satyrs and a giant dog that I guessed was something along the lines of a hell hound.

"What is this place?" I asked, and when my question was meet with no answer, I looked up and saw the came's main gate. What I read, was in Ancient Greek. It read, "Camp Half Blood."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all (about three people) for reading and waiting for so long, if i decide to continue, it'll be because of reviews, but i'm not really getting any, so.. you'll at least get one more chapter.. Let me know what you guys think though.. See Ya<strong>


	5. 5 The Big House

**Well.. it looks like I'm going to have to end the story.. no-one seems too interested anymore.. thanks for looking though.. I might just put out one more chapter after this.. I doubt it though..**

* * *

><p>I was almost speechless looking out at the camp. "Who are those kids?" I'd ask, getting no response. They all looked like a cross between military grade soldiers and their military brat children. "Uhm, De, stay close to me. okay?" Gladius shook his head and ran off before i could grab him. As i started to take off after him, the satur stopped me.<p>

"He's fine, trust me. Nobody here'll hurt the kid." Reed sounded sure of him self. I followed him to a beautiful house and inside he stood in the first room, telling me to continue without him. I walked forward into a low lit sitting room with vines and theater masks decorating the walls along with the portraits of many men and women whose names were placed on plaque under each painting. The strange thing about the portraits though, was that they were moving. It was like something strait out of the Harry Potter World, except, Im sure that Harry Potter wasn't a demigod (I think.)

"Hello?" I asked to no one in particular. I hear the stomp of what sound like hooves on the oaken floors of the oddly decorated room. Then from the fireplace I hear a purring sound, but when i looked in that direction, i only saw a stuffed head of a jungle cat. The next thing I knew, I turned around to stand face to face, sort of, with a half man, half horse. "So, are you the welcoming commity, then?" I ask.

The centar introduces himself to me as Chiron.

* * *

><p><strong>Go ahead and comment if you still are reading, bc i will only continue if i feel like it or if somebody else wants me to. Either way, thanks to those who have read.<strong>


End file.
